La bella y La bestia
by Vectriz Ikaros
Summary: Antinomy un joven noble se enamoro perdidamente de un campesino, y en el dia de su cumpleaños se consumio su amor


Advertencia: el siguiente fic contiene personajes que no son míos, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores. Letra sacada de mú

Pandora x Yusei: XD que puedo decir, mi segundo lemon no quedo tan mal….

**La Bella y la Bestia**

_**¿Recuerdas el primer baile que compartimos? **_

_**¿Evocas la noche que alejaste mi fealdad?**_

_**La noche que partiste con un beso tan afectuoso**_

_**Sólo un envío de belleza dejado atrás**_

Era una noche en el castillo de la familia Bernkastel, se encontraba justo en el balcón de su habitación el más joven de toda la familia Antinomy se encontraba admirando la belleza de la luna llena; pensando en su amado que se encontraba dormido junto en la cama…, en esa noche por la que había soñado varios años, desde que lo conoció aquel día de verano; y tenerlo justo en el baile por su cumpleaños, no había podido tener mejor regalo.

_Flash back…_

Vestido de blanco, una máscara cubriendo parcialmente su rostro, aunque jamás podrían ocultar aquellos zafiros. Un rosto terso y suave, de baja estatura y piel ligeramente bronceada, pero eso era algo de esperarse frente a un simple campesino. La familia Bernkastel dominaba a esas tierras desde hacía años, pero afortunadamente no había quejas; pues a pesar de todo ellos no eran como los demás nobles, ellos trataban bien a sus trabajadores.

Pero en cierta ocasión, cuando el joven Antinomy huyo del castillo, se topó cara a cara con el joven a quien sus ojos veían aquella noche. El muchacho de ojos zafiro que regresaba a casa cuando se topó a su amo.

-onegai, dejadme vivir contigo unos días; a cambio te daré lo que más quieras- pidió mirando al joven frente a él. -puede vivir en mi hogar el tiempo que dese, no necesito nada-hablo inclinándose. –Tu bondad es grande, por favor decidme ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-hablo Antinomy levantando el mentón del joven -Yusei- respondió

_**Ha querido amigo recuerdo la noche**_

_**La luna y los sueños que compartimos**_

_**Tú garra temblorosa en mi mano**_

_**Soñando con esa tierra del norte**_

_**Tocándome con el beso de una bestia**_

Había pasado tiempo y se había enamorado de Yusei, no solo era su físico, había algo en el que lo hacía diferente a cualquiera. Lleno de alegría y bondad que nadie poseía, y que había deseado que sus padres vieran, pero por ahora estaba ahí, junto a él en esa noche; eso era todo lo que deseaba.

-gracias por invitarme- hablo el joven Yusei rompiendo el silencio, haciendo una reverencia. -no tienes nada de que agradecer, eras tú el único invitado que realmente deseaba que viniera- respondió acercándose a Yusei, justo antes de robarle un beso este voltio la cabeza… -onegai, eso no está permitido- hablo con un tono de tristeza, Antinomy tomo su mentón y dijo –aunque no esté permitido, yo te seguiré amando solo a ti- luego le robo más de un beso.

_**Sé que mis sueños están hechos de ti**_

_**De ti y sólo para ti**_

_**Tu océano me derriba**_

_**Tu voz me rasga en dos**_

_**Ámame antes que el último pétalo caiga**_

-ven conmigo-hablo Antinomy con voz seductora, Yusei solo lo siguió. Deambularon por varios pasillos antes de llegar a su destino; Antinomy les dio instrucciones a las sirvientas de que nadie debía molestarlo, esa noche ya que esa noche tendría a su amado entre sus brazos. Al entrar a la habitación, Yusei pudo darse cuenta de lo que Antinomy realmente planeaba, la razón real para estar ahí; él le deseaba, y no saldría jamás de ese lugar hasta que lo tuviera.

¿Cómo había caído tan bajo?, ahora estaría ahí atrapado hasta que lo violara y dejara ir, esos era sus pensamientos, pero no podía dejar de pensar; él se había enamorado de un noble, y ahora esta era las consecuencias de ese amor… -no te obligare a nada que no quieras- susurro Antinomy en el oído de su Yusei, este sintió un alivio, pero aun no bajaba la guardia, el otro lo abrazo y siguió susurrando –solo te amo a ti, y sin ti mi vida simplemente no tendría sentido; onegai solo dímelo ¿me amas?- -más que a mi vida- sellando con un beso su amor…

_**Como un mundo sin una mirada**_

_**De la extensión justa del océano**_

_**Tal el mundo sería**_

_**Si ningún amor fluyera en ti**_

_**Pero cuando mi corazón está ocupado**_

_**Tu amor por mí tiene que morirse ahora**_

_**Perdóname yo necesito más de lo que puedes ofrecerme**_

**-**ahh…- gimió doblando las sabanas, esto era algo nuevo para él, simple y sencillamente jamás había experimentado nada igual, se estaba entregando a un pecado carnal, no se estaba entregando al hombre que amaba Antinomy… -Yusei- suspiro, se encontraba lamiendo el cuello de su amado, la piel suave y que por alguna razón no dejaba de tener cierto encanto embriagador…

Lentamente comenzó a bajar por todo el cuerpo desnudo, jamás había imaginado un cuerpo tan bello como ese, bajo lentamente hasta llegar a las tetillas, unas rosadas que contrastaban un poco al tono de piel natural de Yusei, pero al final, no dejaban de mostrarse suculentas…

Primero comenzó con la izquierda, dando besos y suaves mordidas, sacando gemidos y jadeos de su acompañante, se veía tan hermoso; luego de que termino siguió con la derecha haciendo el mismo procedimiento, lentamente bajando por todo su cuerpo, pero regreso a los labios que tanto ansiaba, los que tanto amaba. Para Yusei estos años de castidad se quedaron sin sentido, después de darse cuenta de que también se sentía esto.

_**¿No has leído el cuento?**_

_**¿Dónde la vida fue feliz luego de besar a una rana?**_

_**No conoces este cuento**_

_**En que todo lo que siempre quise**_

_**Nunca lo tendré**_

_**¿Por quién podría aprender a amar una bestia?**_

Antinomy comenzó a desvestirse, lentamente logrando sacar un sonrojo en su amante, el cual ya no sabía en qué mundo se encontraba; una fantasía, o tal vez un cuento que al final nunca tendría un final feliz. Algún día alguien escribiría sobre su amor y esta pasión; no dudaba que se convertiría en una obra de gran romance imposible.

Pero una frase llego a la mente de Yusei y lo hirió "todo lo que siempre quise, nunca lo tendré" esa frase de su hermana cuando aquel día de su niñez resultara haber sido engañada por otro noble, donde llevaría por siempre el recordatorio de ese pecado y un fruto inocente en sus manos…

_**Tan frío como sea el viento y la lluvia**_

_**Yo estaré allí para aliviar tu dolor**_

_**Tan crueles como sean los espejos del pecado**_

_**Recuerda que la belleza se encuentra dentro**_

Con delicadeza Antinomy penetro la entrada de Yusei, el cual grito al sentir el dolor en aquella parte de su cuerpo; pronto Antinomy comenzó las embestidas y con cada una de ellas el dolor que Yusei llegase a sentir se transformaba en puro placer, gimiendo el nombre de su amado, pidiendo por mas mientras que su cuerpo desnudo era besado más y más dejando marcas que claramente dejaban claro que él ya tenía un dueño y solo tendría uno…

**..Por siempre el lobo en mí deseará la oveja en ti**

-Yusei- gimió

-Antinomy-

Ambos llegaron al orgasmo de su pasión carnal a la que habían sucumbido, nada excepto el gran dios tenía poder para separarlos, luego ambos terminaron dormidos una junto al otro, sin darse cuenta que habían sido envenenados al por los celos del hermano mayor de Antinomy, a la mañana siguiente ambos fueron encontrados muertos, y fueron enterrados juntos…

Terminando a si el cuento de hadas…

Fin

Pandora x Yusei: lastima, pero bueno así termino la historia… agradecimiento a Vampiryfairy porque siempre está pasando cuando actualizo.


End file.
